encyclopediaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Habbo Raid of July '06
The First Raid (The Great Habbo Raid of July '06) (07/12/06) The Great Habbo Raid of July, 12, 2006 was a raid of epic proportions on the once popular online virtual hotel game; Habbo Hotel. It was the first in a series of raids that attacked players and moderators in different rooms and areas, the most popular being the Pool. Knee grows dressed in suits with afros blocked the entrance to the pool preventing access to the pool itself but people could still enter the room, the raiders began to /yell The Pool is closed due to A!DS. 'They then hit other areas of the hotel with various flooding methods such as '/yell DESU DESU DESU DESU.' '''Soon the fuckers attacked other international hotels, they logged onto habbohotel.jp and called every japanese user a Chink. Then they went onto habbohotel.de and created swastikas using their characters. Soon, the leader of the raid (some fucking legend going under the alias Mikeyk?) was later hacked and IP banned after the raid, for teh lulz. The First Raid (Aftermath) *AIDS, nigra, harbl and most leetspeak variations of those words (variations such as n!gra and A!DS are not banned) are banned on all versions of Habbo Hotel. *Caturday, business, loli, nigra, the phrase "black power",the phrase "bowl of copypasta" and any leetspeak variations are now unacceptable in usernames in the US. * The phrase "dancing anime" is unacceptable in usernames in the Australian and Canadian hotels. *habbohotel.com shutdown temporarly. *Habbodiscussion, the official forum, crashed and closed registration to new users. Also, massive shitstorms of dramaz were occured. *A whole fucktonne of /b/tards were hacked /banned . *TOW protected the entry for Habbo . *Other Sulake sites such as Cokemusic have also seen small knee grow raids. *The beverage vendor at the pool now spouts anti-/b/ phrases such as "The Habbo pool is the cleanest pool you could swim in!" and "The Pool Deck is the best moderated room in all of Habbo!" *Dressing up in suits and wearing black skin colour will result in a ban (although not anymore). The Second Raid (Habbo Revisted) (09/11/06) The Second Raid was a much smaller in size compared to the first but it was still largly successful thanks to Afroduck. The Second Raid (Aftermath) Many smaller, unplanned raids were carried out with many wins of knee grows that '/yell DESU DESU DESU DESU.''' The Third Raid (Habbo Revisted 2) (10/30/06) This was up until June 2009 the least successful raid on Habbo Hotel, it is largly the same as the other raids. Many white wimminz were pwned. The Fourth Raid (The Great Reunion) (7/12/07) Numerous knee grows returned to Habbo Hotel to yet another victory with their raid. The raid was so successful that the mods even joined in, sending out a message to all users to join the nigras. Final Aftermath and Loads of Other Shitty Raids. After the mostly postive outcomes of the various raids, people on what people are calling the asshole of the internet; //b// have tried to start up new raids but due to the absolute cancerous faggotry that is //b//, no one has actually gave a shit. There were a few raids here and there but none of them could amount to the amazing success that was The Great Habbo Raid. Category:All Things Top Notch